


動作指導王先生

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	動作指導王先生

*社會菁英X蠢萌小說家

*物上升

 

 

**00.**

 

　　「请请请……」

　　「啥？」

　　「请你教教教教我做爱！」

　　「噗──」

 

 

**01.**

 

　　王俊凯瞪大一双桃花眼，刚刚含在嘴里的咖啡喷洒出来也顾不上擦，从震惊错愕到目露凶光只花了三秒，半个身子前倾越过桌面，一掌摀住对面人的嘴，「讲什么鬼！」

　　而被摀住嘴的人眨巴着跟小鹿斑比同款清纯可人的褐色眸子，隔着玻璃窗照进来的日光衬托得那双眼颜色更浅淡，像琥珀一样，仔细看眉心还有颗痣。

　　「呜呜呜呜！」

　　「好好说话。」王俊凯眼神凌厉的瞪他一眼，才松手。

　　「教我做爱！」

　　「诶你！」王俊凯阻止不成，对面人的声量虽然不大吧但也不小，独特的低嗓酥酥麻麻穿透力十足，周围的客人早就投以许多好奇的目光，尤其是他俩的对话内容更让人侧目，「算我求你，小声点吧。」

　　「哦。」琥珀眼点点头，说话时圆圆的口型凸显出中间的唇珠，「那你可以教我做……」

　　「不许说那两个字！」王俊凯微瞠着眼用视线吓阻人。

　　「教我……」似乎是在脑海里搜罗词库，抿了抿嘴，颊边居然有两颗小梨涡，歪着脑袋看人的模样三分天真七分清纯，「……打炮？」

　　王俊凯翘腿环胸才刚端好架子，马上崩塌，到底谁允许这个看起来清纯幼齿不谙世事的小朋友满口做爱打炮的？

　　「……你知道你在说什么吗？」

　　对面的人点点头，双手藏在宽大过长的袖口内，摆在膝盖上有些扭捏的绞着手指，「你不是说，要感谢我帮你捡回合约书吗？」

　　「是没错……」王俊凯无奈又焦躁地用手指敲击着臂膀，忍不住想抖腿，这都是啥跟啥！「…啧，咱捋清楚，我连你名字都不知道。」

　　「噢，我叫易烊千玺，是写小说的，笔名是易只羊。」

　　「所以？」王俊凯挑眉，这名字倒是特殊。

　　「最近……我的编辑说我写的内容不够触动人……」易烊千玺说着好像有天大的委屈，口气透露着悲愤，「说我感情戏写不好，尤其是亲热戏，一看就是没有性生活的人！」

　　「……所以？」

　　「你长得那么帅，一看就是性生活超丰富的那种人！」易烊千玺张着琥珀眸骨碌碌地看他，眼里写满了求生与求知欲，「编辑让我干脆找个人体验……」

　　「停停停，」王俊凯抬手阻止易烊千玺的自述，这都什么跟什么，吐槽的点太多，王俊凯先选了一个最重要的，「我是男的！」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺微皱起眉，有些困扰的样子，又像是在惋惜眼前的帅哥空有脸却是傻子，「我看得出来啊。」

　　「你也是男的，好吗？你特么写什么小说，搅基三部曲吗。」

　　易烊千玺委委屈屈，又好森气，「你说话怎么这么难听，是社会主义兄弟情好不！」

　　「社会兄弟你找小猪佩奇，我不奉陪。」王俊凯翻了个白眼，起身就想走，当今天出门没看黄历了。

　　「等等！你合约书不要了吗？」易烊千玺急了，从小背包里掏出几张纸，在王俊凯面前晃了晃，还把上头的字逐条念出来，「甲方负责人王俊凯先生！」

　　王俊凯收回往外跨的长腿，拢起眉宇，手下意识摸着西装袖扣，居高临下看着易烊千玺，「你到底想怎样？」

　　易烊千玺脸颊微鼓，噘起下唇，像只乞食的小仓鼠，抬眼对着王俊凯，声音软绵绵的，「……教我做爱。」

 

　　如果可以重来，王俊凯肯定会阻止两小时前的自己跨出电梯，以免遇上这天外飞来的一笔劫难。

　　两个小时前谈完合作的自己刚踏出电梯就被个冒冒失失的身影给撞上，东西散了一地，生活狗血又爱捉弄人，东西拿错合约失踪名片掉了什么的都恰巧发生了。

　　正焦头烂额寻找合约书的王俊凯接到易烊千玺的电话，说是捡到了他的合约书，王俊凯口头上当然是客套说着感谢，谁知见了面易烊千玺便提出这诡异的要求。

　　不好意思，王俊凯当上公司高层被要求教授的东西可多了，这辈子却还真没听过有人当面跟他讨教爱情动作技术指导。

 

 

**02.**

 

　　王俊凯万万没想到，自己会有掏出身分证跟男人开房的一天。

　　在楼下柜台时王俊凯冷着脸掏出身分证，跟在身后东看西看的易烊千玺眨巴着无辜琥珀眼，凑上前嘀嘀咕咕，开房这么讲究？然后掏出小本本，在上头写写画画。

　　王俊凯太阳穴的青筋突突跳动，忍着扭头就走的冲动，拿了房卡扯过易烊千玺的后领就上楼。

　　进了房易烊千玺左右看了看，最后选择在床边坐下，坐姿乖巧得彷如课堂上被老师点名答题的乖宝宝，眼巴巴地望着王俊凯，「要开始了吗？」

　　王俊凯中指按上自己皱成小山丘的眉心揉了揉，深吸口气，看向一脸傻白甜、眼神闪闪发光透露着小期待的易烊千玺，忍不住要怀疑自己是不是一脚踏进了什么仙人跳的陷阱里，等自己靠过去就会有彪形大汉从衣柜里跑出来，喀擦喀擦的拍照，然后再把自己按在地上暴揍一顿，讨钱。

　　「王先生？」易烊千玺的小脚脚交迭着晃呀晃，歪着脑袋满脸期盼，清纯干净的长相特别有禁欲感，又像只白嫩嫩傻乎乎的小白兔，傻不愣登不晓得遇上肉食动物要跑。

　　王俊凯心里莫名来气，大步流星到易烊千玺面前，揪着人衣领就往床上压，床铺因两人的动作而晃荡了两下，王俊凯粗鲁地把手探进易烊千玺宽戴维衣的下襬，摸到温润的肌肤，居然还有腹肌的起伏轮廓，王俊凯刻意捏了一把他的腰，易烊千玺敏感的缩了缩，低低笑出声，「哈哈哈……不行，痒～」

　　无骨似扭动的滑溜身体和软软糯糯的喊声让王俊凯浑身一颤，弯弯的卧蚕和两漩小梨涡让人移不开眼，王俊凯瞬间有种不太妙的感觉，脑门发麻，猛然起身。

　　本来只是想吓唬吓唬易烊千玺，好让他知难而退，赶紧把他的合约书还来，毕竟他不是基佬，也交过几个女朋友，对硬邦邦的男人哪有兴趣啊！

　　谁知道易烊千玺看起来就跟他笔名一样，像只小绵羊温驯柔软又可爱……呸，什么可爱？男孩子有什么好可爱的！

　　王俊凯被自己的想法吓了好几跳，瞪着桃眸看向易烊千玺，彷佛在看什么怪物，这人身上肯定有某种暗黑力量，怕不是吃了可爱果实吧，拥有让人觉得他可爱的超能力，不然怎么会让自己起了诡异的念头！

　　「诶？」眼角都笑出泪的易烊千玺这才发现王俊凯的举动，有些奇怪的看他，才躺床上没多久呢？易烊千玺跟着坐起身，思考了几秒，然后恍然大悟般的拍掌，「啊，先脱衣服对吗。」

　　王俊凯还没来得及阻止，易烊千玺就双手交叉揪着自己的衣襬往上拉，领口滑过脑袋的时候还像小猫洗脸般瞇眼皱鼻子抿嘴，整件卫衣迅速的从身上脱落，易烊千玺甩甩刘海，又低头去解自己的裤头拉链。

　　「喂！」王俊凯眼睁睁看着易烊千玺解开裤子往下扯，弯腰抬脚时圆润的小屁股翘起，弧度紧实又小巧，王俊凯觉得——不妙，太不妙了！

　　「你不用脱吗？」易烊千玺跟自己贴身的牛仔破洞裤奋斗完，脚掌一甩把裤子踢落在旁，才想起那个要教自己做爱的事业明灯。

　　王俊凯看着那双清澈无辜的眼睛，视线下滑扫过易烊千玺裸露在空气中的身体，有着少年的清瘦，却又覆盖着一层紧实的肌肉曲线，腹部上六块痕迹很清晰，人鱼线顺着髋骨滑进贴身的黑色底裤，两条腿白嫩又笔直修长，连脚趾的形状都可爱好看——操，真的不太妙。

　　先不管成天宅着写小说的人为什么身材那么好，光凭这条件为什么会没有经验啊！

　　还在脑中纠结的王俊凯被忽然凑到面前，眨巴眨巴小睫毛搧呀搧的大眼睛给拉回神，「王先生？」

　　「咳，」王俊凯握拳遮了下嘴，微微往后拉开距离，面露不悦，「你去洗澡！」

　　「啊，哦！」易烊千玺本来想说我早上出门刚洗过呢，但看看王俊凯很是嫌弃的神色，觉得好吧也许人家有洁癖，再洗一次也行，毕竟现在王俊凯说了算，「好嘞。」

　　易烊千玺穿着件内裤就溜进浴室去了，还挺听话。王俊凯一直绷着的脸总算松懈下来，长吁口气，烦躁地拉扒着因上班而抹着发胶的头发，盯了眼浴室门，总算把人支开。

　　王俊凯虽说不是阅历丰富，但经验还是有的，不过那都是跟女人的经验啊，他哪知道男人怎么搞啊！

　　正想不如趁易烊千玺洗澡的时候把合约书拿了就走人吧，那阖上的浴室门居然开了，一颗湿答答的小脑袋探出来，水亮清澈的目光看着他，嘴边抿着个无辜的笑，「要一起洗吗王先生？」

　　「不需要！」王俊凯为掩心虚，凶巴巴地回答，「屁股洗干净点！」

　　「哦！」易烊千玺被凶也不生气，乖巧地点点脑袋，头缩回去把门关上，乖乖执行王俊凯发配的任务去了。

　　王俊凯收回逃跑的心思，掏出手机开始搜寻，GAY怎么搞。

 

**03.**

 

　　易烊千玺洗完澡后披着条酒店里的浴巾就出来了，看见王俊卡西装外套扔在沙发椅上，衬衫扣子解了两颗，正坐在床沿滑手机，眉头深锁。

　　「王先生，我洗好了。」

　　王俊凯才刚从新知识的洗刷中缓冲过来，脑子里还回荡着那两具肌肉壮硕的年轻雄性肉体，现在看到白嫩嫩暖呼呼湿淋淋的易烊千玺，瞬间养眼好看一亿倍，感觉心灵都被净化了，「……过来。」

　　易烊千玺听话的靠过去，然后一屁股坐上了王俊凯的大腿，王俊凯瞬间绷起大腿肌肉，感觉到温热的体温透过薄薄的西装裤料传来，香香软软的。

　　本来只是想叫易烊千玺坐旁边的，这下也没把人赶下去的想法了，手下意识搭上易烊千玺的腰，柔韧光滑，盈盈一握──到底为什么男孩子也可以这么欠操啊！

　　「王先生，」易烊千玺手攒着浴巾，睁着大眼满是晶亮，「可可可以接吻吗？」

　　「啥？不行，谁跟你说做爱要接吻了。」

　　「为什么啊，你没亲过人吗？一起教我吧──」

　　王俊凯对于亲吻认识不到半天的陌生人本该是抗拒的，只是见了易烊千玺那翘首期盼的模样，圆润的唇珠和微微抿起的嘴角形成好看的弧线，洗过澡后水亮水亮的，王俊凯皱着的眉头舒展开来，「那你好好学。」

　　下颚被有力的手指扣住，易烊千玺眼睛眨也不眨，盯着王俊凯那张帅脸靠近，桃花眼里锋利的视线被阖上的眼帘遮掩，浓密纤长的睫毛看起来十分柔软，鼻梁又挺又精致……噢，嘴唇更软。

　　柔软的唇瓣相贴的瞬间有些冰凉，先是在嘴唇上轻轻摩挲，接着湿热的舌头探了出来，含着唇珠吸吮，又舔过唇缝。易烊千玺顺从张嘴，任由对方的舌尖伸进他的口腔，卷起他本能缩躲着舌头搅弄，齿列和上颚被一一舔过，舌叶摩擦的感觉又麻又软，口水湿湿滑滑的来不及咽下，沿着嘴角流淌。

　　易烊千玺被吻得晕晕呼呼的，边想着他的纸跟笔呢，他要赶快记下来，原来接吻是这种感觉……

　　一吻结束，易烊千玺双颊红扑扑的，还有些喘，嘴角湿润嘴唇红肿，王俊凯用拇指把他嘴边的唾液揩掉，「会了吗？」

　　易烊千玺晕愣愣的看着王俊凯同样沾着水光的薄唇，咂巴着嘴，舌头还麻麻的，但写文能只写麻麻的吗，不能呀！「……再一次。」

　　看易烊千玺伸出粉嫩嫩的小舌尖，舔了一圈嘴，瞇着眼像在回味，王俊凯又吻了上去，这次比上回凶猛粗暴许多，啃得易烊千玺嘴唇又红又肿，口腔内被席卷而过，像扑面而来的狂风骤雨让人无法呼吸。

　　分开后易烊千玺喘着气，眼尾有点儿红，「再、再来呢？」接吻的感觉体验了一把，有点奇妙，没有书里写的像有电流窜过，也没有啥跟心爱的人心意相通，只觉得软糊糊黏答答湿溽溽，满嘴别人的味道……不过还是挺舒服的。

　　王俊凯的手拨开浴巾覆盖上易烊千玺的胸口，两指揪起乳尖拉扯搓弄，易烊千玺低头看了看，微噘起嘴，「男生的胸有嘛好摸的，我自己摸过了，没感……啊！」

　　乳首忽然落入湿热的口腔，易烊千玺缩了一下，却被按着背脊往前推，前胸送入王俊凯口中，牙齿轻扯着肉粒，舌尖抵着舔弄不时吸吮两口，本来软软的乳尖被咬到又红又挺，易烊千玺双手扶着王俊凯的肩膀轻颤，自己摸跟别人吸果然不一样……

　　「有感觉吗？」王俊凯抬起头，朝易烊千玺一笑，单边勾起的嘴角又坏又痞，易烊千玺耳朵尖通红，双目含水的看着王俊凯，心里想说，天啊这就是下一部作品里的攻了，太帅了叭，完美。

　　两边的乳头都被玩弄到圆圆硬硬又红肿，易烊千玺觉得那里的皮肉都被啃到变薄了，接触到空调又刺又冷。王俊凯把他平放到床上，温热的唇瓣已经往下掠过腹肌，在肌肉起伏的纹理上留下晶莹水光，腰侧还被吸吮出了几个深浅不一的紫红印记。

　　王俊凯的手顺着腰线往后摸，抓上易烊千玺又弹嫩又挺翘的臀肉，狠狠揉掐，「你屁股挺软的。」跟女孩子单纯绵软的肉感不一样，易烊千玺的臀部小巧圆润，抓起来弹性十足，皮肤却滑溜的吸着人的掌心肌肤。

　　「啊？是吗。」易烊千玺不知道这算称赞还是什么，但还是把它记下来等着下回写文时用上。

　　王俊凯拍拍易烊千玺白嫩嫩的屁股，在上头留下不甚清晰的红印，随后拿出一片保险套，用牙齿撕开包装，拿出来后套在两指上，接着往那雪白的屁股中间摸，保险套上的润滑液沾染上股间皱褶，涂抹两下后便探了进去，易烊千玺的身体瞬间紧绷起来。

　　「啊！」小绵羊惊叫出声，抓摸住王俊凯的手臂，小脸可怜巴巴地皱起，「好奇怪……」

　　「有啥好奇怪，」在这种时候被打断，王俊凯也没啥耐心，挑着眉看他，「做爱不进去怎么做？」

　　「喔……」好吧，易烊千玺吞吞口水，紧张兮兮地揪过枕头抱在怀里，双腿被王俊凯架开在两侧，像被人绑着手脚认命翻肚等剃毛的白绵羊。

　　两根指头仔细在穴口处摸索，越探越深，易烊千玺紧紧夹着那入侵的物体，身体不由自主想把它排挤出去。

　　「放松点！」王俊凯啪的一下又打了易烊千玺的腿根，手指被热呼呼的嫩肉紧紧绞着，进展缓慢，王俊凯这才想起被遗忘的润滑液，拿过就对着易烊千玺的股间挤，整只羊像被抹了层油等着上烤架一样晶亮，那处水润润的，粉红的穴口收缩，王俊凯抹好了润滑后再次把手指戳进，这次顺利戳到底。

　　「嗯──」易烊千玺不安地扭动着腰，却一下被王俊凯按住，两指在穴肉内搅弄抽插，随着润滑液和保险套的摩擦进出发出咕滋水声。

　　后穴被整得湿答答滑溜溜的，王俊凯想起那些教学说的前列腺，停下抽动的手指，开始试探摸索，这里戳戳那里挖挖，易烊千玺满脸通红，下意识扭着屁股挣扎。

　　直到王俊凯戳到某处，易烊千玺下半身弹跳了下，惊叫出声，那声音含着软糯甜腻，又酥麻好听。

　　小绵羊睁着湿漉漉的无辜双眼看向王俊凯，眼神却有些迷茫，体内的手指没等他想通怎么回事，便开始朝前列腺戳插，每一下都带动起从深处窜上下腹的酸胀麻痒，前方的性器跟着站立起来。

　　好舒服──

　　易烊千玺茫然地看着王俊凯的脸，脑中灵感涌现，不只身体兴奋，脑袋里更加活跃。

　　王俊凯感觉弄得差不多，便脱下自己的衬衫，解开西装裤头，掏出自己硬挺的巨物，开了新的保险套套上。

　　「我我我我……」易烊千玺猛然坐起身，视线从王俊凯的上半身逡巡到下半身，内心已经在尖叫，啊啊啊宽肩窄腰还有巨屌！这不是小说里才会出现的人嘛！

　　易烊千玺眼睛眨也不眨，双颊还兴奋得泛红，仔仔细细把王俊凯的样子记在脑子里，然后蹦跳着下床，去捡拾自己散落在地的衣物，「王先生！谢谢你！我我我有灵感了！」易烊千玺急急忙忙一件件套上，脑中文思泉涌，一部小说大纲正在成形，想趁着体内尚未消散的感觉和脑中不断挥手的缪斯还在赶紧去写。

　　「你是我的大大大恩人！谢谢谢谢！」易烊千玺衣物已经穿戴完毕，把王俊凯的合约书往桌上一摆，套上鞋子就去开门，「合约书还你！真的太谢谢你了！再见！」

　　直到门关上，王俊凯还瞪着大眼不可置信，易烊千玺上一秒还红着脸娇喊喘息，下一秒就说灵感女神来敲门，衣服穿穿屁股拍拍就走人？请问谁来对他晾在风中蓄势待发的兄弟交代，谁来对他许久没炮猛然挑起的性欲交代！

　　这易烊千玺是天上派下来整治他的神经病吗？

 

 

**04.**

 

　　易烊千玺回到家，也顾不上撸猫，风风火火冲进房间打开文檔，双手哒哒哒的打字，脑中浮现出王俊凯那张精致漂亮的脸，还有跟戴维石雕一样黄金比例的宽肩窄腰大长腿，倒是那儿的尺寸估摸是戴维先生的十倍……

　　老天鹅，世界上竟有如此巨屌。

　　易烊千玺噗哧笑了出来，文思泉涌灵感丰沛有如神助，日息日出，刷刷刷写好了新的小说大纲，看了一遍很是满意，王俊凯先生简直就是他的灵感源泉嘛。

　　摸着下巴赞叹自己笔下热腾腾的恋爱故事人设和大纲，易烊千玺喜孜孜地敲响了他家编辑大大的微信，上回被深刻打击信心，这次也懒得约见面了，第一时间就要让编辑知道他重生了！

 

　　【易只羊：在吗在吗在吗在吗】

　　【易只羊：[喜欢你没道理.txt] 】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：我看看哈】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：哇很不错啊易老师！人设有趣题材新颖，攻的形象比以前鲜明很多……只是这是书名了吗？】

　　【易只羊：那当然，因为我去取材了！】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：取材？】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：不是，书名你要不改改？】

　　【易只羊：上次不是说我车开不好？我听你的话找人学习性经验了！】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：？？？？？？？？？】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：？？？？？？？】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：？？？？？？？？？？什么鬼】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：我开玩笑的啊易老师！！！！！！】

　　【易只羊：？】

　　【易只羊：不管，反正这方法挺有用的】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：你就随便找个路人上了？犯法吗？你情我愿吗？我现在要准备多少钱去保你出局子？】

　　【易只羊：嘛呢！就昨儿遇到个绝世大帅逼！然后他就答应跟我做了】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：？？？？？？】

 

　　易烊千玺说着就想起昨天的事，王先生长得真真是好看呀！身上还有股香味，成功人士是不是都要喷得香香的才出门呢？

 

　　【易只羊：不跟你说了，我要去写文了！等着我的巨作！】

 

　　易烊千玺双眼放光，脸颊都兴奋得红彤彤，扑到床上滚了两圈，原来被缪思女神眷顾是这么爽的事情！

　　哎呀可以再写十万字！

　　于是易烊千玺把自己关在房间里，吭哧吭哧闭门修炼好几天，全靠那天跟王俊凯的接触来续命，王俊凯这人，简直就是天生男主人设横跨二三次元的存在吧！五官精致得像漫画走出来的一样，身材又好得没话说，脾气虽然有点点不好，但答应帮忙自己这种无理的要求，人也不坏呀！

　　易烊千玺边想边写，一下子就码了好几章，终于写到让两人滚床单的剧情，精神亢奋手速飞起，感觉连上帝都在帮他开车。

 

　　易烊千玺车子开完觉得心满意足，又急着想获得编辑的肯定，连忙把写好的几章稿子甩给编辑。

 

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：易老师！】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：小车车开得不错啊！】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：跟以前那清蠢的幼儿园破车比起来是一下子拿到火箭驾照了吧】

　　【易只羊：你是打错字呢还是打错字呢或者是打！错！字！呢！】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：没错 就是清纯又愚蠢】

 

　　嗨呀好气，怎么还骂人！易烊千玺撇了撇嘴角，信不信我叫二十挠你啊！

 

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：不过】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：感官描写是不错，可是这技术操作好像还不熟啊】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：后面结束得有点仓促】

 

　　易烊千玺戳戳脸颊，好像真是这么一回事哦，那天严格说起来……没有做到最后？摸到个门道就被缪思敲门了嘛！

　　可是再去找王俊凯感觉好像可能大概应该会被打，毕竟那天王俊凯的脸比二十的脸还要黑。

 

　　【易只羊：那怎么办啊】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：不然买个道具回家自己试试嘛？】

　　【魔鬼编辑倪玛咪：千万别再去找路人做奇怪的事了！你也不知道安不安全……】

 

　　后面编辑说的话易烊千玺都没看进去了，想了想去买道具的可行性好像还挺高，毕竟王先生身上能用的梗他都写完了嘛。

 

 

**05.**

 

　　王俊凯这几天工作都有些心神不宁，脾气比起平时更加火爆，下属拿数据给他过目时都战战兢兢的，看在王俊凯眼里就是唯唯诺诺极不顺眼。

　　真是烦死了，易烊千玺那家伙能不能赶紧从他脑袋里滚出去。

　　那天带着崩溃想杀人的心情在浴室冲了快半小时冷水，才把那只小绵羊白嫩嫩的小屁股从脑子里抹掉，回家后睡个觉却又跑回他脑里蹦迪，蹦就算了衣服还不穿好，细嫩滑溜的肌肤摸起来温润顺手停不下来，更别说两条细瘦紧实线条匀称的腿挂在自己肩上无助晃动的模样有多撩人。

　　那张清纯干净的脸哭得一塌糊涂，眼圈泛红泪光闪烁，拥有唇珠的丰润双唇被啃得红肿不堪，酥麻的嗓子都喊到支离破碎，骨节分明的葱白手指可怜兮兮的推着自己的腰腹喊说：不要了，会坏掉的，王先生。

　　操！

　　王俊凯烦躁地起身掀被下床，大半夜一个人躲在厕所做手工，全拜易烊千玺所赐。

 

　　隔天下班王俊凯还在想要不干脆找几个朋友去喝酒，自己也该再交女友了，趁这机会请人介绍介绍。

　　然而才到餐馆附近，就见两个男人在路上拉拉扯扯，王俊凯心里一个白眼，搞了一次基看全世界都是基！吃了半只羊看全世界都是……不对啊，那个头戴黑色渔夫帽、破洞牛仔裤包着两条小细腿、oversize短袖遮不住的翘屁股、背着个双肩后背包的人不就是易烊千玺吗！

　　大马路上跟个男人拉拉扯扯什么意思！哦豁，怕不是又拉着人讨教做爱技巧了吧？

　　王俊凯也不知道心里忽然烧起的熊熊绿火跟青青草原是怎么来的，跨着大步两袖生风走向两人，靠近后第一时间打量另一个，切，不高又不帅，易烊千玺这眼睛怎么长的！不会挑人吗！用过擎天柱还去找原子小金刚啊？

　　「王先生！」易烊千玺双眼闪烁着小星星，看着忽然出现的王俊凯，里头的欣喜都快溢出，手忍不住揪住王俊凯的衣袖，怕人跑了，「好巧！你怎么在这！」

　　「我路过。」王俊凯面上强装镇定，视线把易烊千玺扫了一遍，还是那只干净漂亮的小白羊。

　　「啧！」原先跟易烊千玺纠缠的人面露不爽，「哥们先来后到懂不懂？」

　　「那我的确比你早。」王俊凯挑眉揽过易烊千玺的肩，易烊千玺还沈浸在再度碰上灵感源泉的喜悦里，对于他俩的对话一点儿也不在乎，那人嘴里叨叨逼逼，看王俊凯和易烊千玺之间氛围确实像有主，骂了句粗话就走。

　　「你大晚上的干嘛啊？」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺脑里的剧情终于暂停，认真回答王俊凯的问话，「出来买点东西找灵感呀，网络上说这条街很多gaybar！」

　　王俊凯眉头一皱，这是真要找个人再打一炮了？

　　看着满街灯红酒绿，心里骂了顿约他到这的朋友，视线定格在易烊千玺满脸浑然不觉有如误入丛林的幼崽的表情，也不知是真清纯还是假无辜，看得王俊凯心里更是火大，「你跟我来！」

 

　　王俊凯把人领进家门后脑子倒是清醒许多，有洁癖又龟毛的他从来没带过人回家！不带就算了，一带还带个男的，算个什么事儿啊！

　　易烊千玺跟在后头，完全没发现王俊凯心里纠结，左右环顾了王俊凯的家，干净整洁舒适漂亮！

　　「所以你去那干嘛？」王俊凯对于易烊千玺大晚上跑酒吧的举动耿耿于怀，这取材还真是随便一个人都可以炮是吧？如果易烊千玺回答他去找男人学做爱的话，他就！……他就要干嘛啊？

　　本来还企图把王俊凯家中摆设记下回头改改男主角家的易烊千玺，听到王俊凯的问话后脑中的小灯泡亮起，一双清澈的琥珀眸眨巴眨巴的，嘴角梨涡又跑出来，「这个啊，我在那附近买的。」

　　易烊千玺从他的后背包里掏出了一堆难以言喻的东西，看得王俊凯目瞪口呆，那根又粗又长的黑色胶体棒状物是啥，那个荧光粉红连着遥控器的小椭圆形又是啥！为啥还有海豚造型的……

　　「王先生，你可不可以教我怎么用这些啊？」易烊千玺手里握着尺寸惊人的道具，那玩意儿还布满了狰狞的青筋形状，看着就吓人，跟那张白嫩嫩的清纯面孔摆在一起又意外的让人浮想联翩，最好是拿点什么塞住那张语出惊人的红嫩小嘴。

　　见王俊凯脸色越来越可怕，易烊千玺微微低头，抬眼小心翼翼地看他，「本来不想再麻烦你的，可是我写文又遇到困难了嘛……编辑叫我去买道具回家自己玩玩，可我没用过啊！」

　　「所、以？」

　　「你教教我吧王先生──」

　　王俊凯平时处事严谨，连在性爱上也是，自然对道具没有兴趣，但岛国爱情动作片的滋润是个男人谁没有过呢？里头不乏各种剧情设定，看也看懂了道具怎么玩。

　　王俊凯盯着易烊千玺那张期盼的小脸蛋，拒绝的话到了嘴边就变成好。

 

　　接吻这事有一就有二，王俊凯把这只撩人不自知的小绵羊往沙发上压，单手掐着易烊千玺的脸颊，嘴和虎牙在那唇珠上肆虐，软绵绵的唇瓣跟记忆中一样美味，易烊千玺甚至还伸出舌尖舔了他一口，学得倒是挺快。

　　衣服三三两两的落下，王俊凯这次刻意把易烊千玺扔在地上的衣裤踢进沙发底，以免箭在弦上还没发就硬生生被折断的事再度重演。

　　「谁教你买的这些？」王俊凯捞过易烊千玺的小背包，拿起刚才那色彩抢眼的粉红跳蛋，抵在易烊千玺线条分明的颈间，顺着锁骨往下来到胸前凸起的肉粒，辗压。

　　易烊千玺轻咛出声，本来无感的乳尖自从上回王俊凯的开发后，被这般蹂躏敏感得很，又麻又痒，却也没忘记要回答王俊凯的问题，「看它颜色漂亮买的……」没说的还有他觉得这颜色跟无嘴猫的粉红睡衣很搭。

　　「这东西是这样用的。」王俊凯打开开关的那瞬间，易烊千玺整只羊缩了一下，高频率震动的东西压在乳头上又麻又吓人，王俊凯拿着跳蛋一路滑过胸口掠过腹肌，握住易烊千玺在刚才的热吻中半抬头的性器，将粉红色的椭圆小球碰上顶端脆弱的肌肤。

　　「啊！」易烊千玺毫无防备喊出声，虽然不是没有自己撸过，但跳蛋的刺激强烈得让人寒毛竖起，陌生的震动带来的快感洗刷着易烊千玺对于自慰的认知。

　　易烊千玺手指虚扶的王俊凯小臂，眼神里带着丝丝慌乱和乞求，说不上是希望王俊凯拿开，还是继续给予刺激。

　　显然王俊凯擅自把它理解成索求，拿跳蛋贴着易烊千玺颤巍巍的性器，拉过他的手连同跳蛋一起握住，「自己玩，不许放手。」

　　王俊凯强势霸道的命令口吻唬得人一楞一楞的，加之那张掳获易烊千玺审美的精致美颜配上风流轻挑的邪佞笑意，易烊千玺还能分神想到这是不是霸道总裁原形呢？

　　还没想够就见王俊凯眉头皱起催促着他，强势的样子也很帅……易烊千玺在王俊凯的目光注视下照做了，掌心里那高频振动的小东西弄得他手麻不说，硬挺的性器不只麻还兴奋，前端铃口偷偷吐水，弄得粉红硅胶都有点儿滑溜。

　　易烊千玺自觉将跳蛋按在觉得舒服的地方磨蹭，手也跟着上下套弄，王俊凯将他兴奋得夹在一起微微弯曲的双腿分开，拿出易烊千玺刚才采购的草莓味润滑液，一股脑全挤在易烊千玺胯间，湿润的液体顺着易烊千玺的性器滴落，滑进股缝，整个下半身都闪着滑溜的晶光，空气中浓郁香甜的草莓味四溢。

　　滑不溜丢的润滑淋下来，易烊千玺差点握不住胡乱震动的跳蛋，王俊凯拉着跳蛋尾端的电线将震出去的小东西扯回，又塞回易烊千玺手里，「拿好啊。」

　　「王先生……」易烊千玺听话握好，小眼神却无辜的看着王俊凯把他的腿分开在两侧，股间都湿淋淋的，被盯得羞耻心都上来了，王俊凯却不让他把脚合拢，反而是拿起一个毛茸茸的东西……？

　　王俊凯拿起从刚才就在许多道具中脱颖而出深刻烙印脑中的狐狸尾巴肛塞，通体雪白的毛柔顺蓬软，根部连接着锥状的透明塞头。王俊凯不知道为什么就觉得这特别适合易烊千玺。

　　将塞头抹上润滑液后抵上那个因紧张而收缩着的穴口，易烊千玺的危机感终于上线了，全身发麻，小小声开口，声音都有些抖，「王、王先生……？」

　　「别动啊，你不是想学吗？这个装上去就能有尾巴了。」王俊凯掐住易烊千玺的腿根不让人逃跑，缓缓将塞头挤进柔软的穴口，尖细的前端很轻易就顶进，但中间直径较宽的部分就有些难了，易烊千玺不只眼圈红润，那儿的皮肉也泛着嫣红，不断收缩。

　　王俊凯实在是想看小狐狸，瞧着这肛塞尺寸也不大，手一用劲就借着满满的润滑液全塞进去。易烊千玺惊叫出声，有一秒感觉那处被撑开压迫，但连接狐狸尾巴的地方小了许多，卡在穴口刚好，不疼、只是胀。

　　「一定要要要要用这个吗？」易烊千玺难耐的扭动，屁股里卡了个东西的感觉实在奇怪，好像小时候发烧往里头塞药一样，可恶的是这肛塞的设计不是轻易能推挤出来的。

　　「嗯。」王俊凯的力气全用在克制自己跟欣赏眼前美景上了，回答得也敷衍。易烊千玺全身的肌肤都白白的，雪白蓬松的毛茸茸尾巴就随着他的动作晃来晃去，像只调皮好动的小狐狸，在深秋时甩着尾巴扫动满地落叶——小绵羊变小狐狸精。

　　王俊凯受不了被那双无辜通透的琥珀色眸子盯着他看，将易烊千玺翻过身背对自己趴跪在沙发上，白嫩嫩的小屁股翘得高高的，浑圆饱满，白里透红，配着空气中的甜味就像两颗裹了粉的草莓大福一样香甜可口。

　　王俊凯一掌拍上粉嫩的臀肉，感觉手下紧实弹力的肌肤还弹了一下，白晃晃的，让人更想做点坏事，最好是能在雪白的臀肉留下红印，王俊凯想了也照做了，五指抓着又揉又掐。

　　易烊千玺难受得扭了扭屁股，那根蓬松尾巴就扫过王俊凯下腹，又软又痒。

　　王俊凯忍无可忍，一手揪起狐狸尾巴，边掏出粗长的性器，低声吩咐，「腿夹紧。」随后便插入易烊千玺腿间，蹭过会阴挤着囊袋磨蹭进大腿内。

　　王俊凯手里抓着狐狸尾巴根部，转着圈搅动，惹得易烊千玺忍不住颤抖，嗯啊叫出声，甜甜腻腻的，不只是肉壁里被搅弄的奇异麻痒，烫热的巨物蹭过囊袋和他的性器，紧贴着大腿内侧的嫩肉不断磨擦戳刺，低头还能看见那不断冲破腿间缝隙的硕大龟头，来回逞凶，胀红饱满的肉刃磨蹭着自己的，火热快感源源不息。

　　易烊千玺抖着手也不忘王俊凯的吩咐，要夹紧大腿，还要顾着手里震动着的跳蛋握着覆盖在自己的性器上抚弄。

　　大腿内被摩擦得又热又痒，臀肉不断撞击在王俊凯的腰胯上，雪白的屁股被拍击得一片通红，插在穴肉里的肛塞被抽拉又旋转，凸出的椎体前端不时戳刺到前列腺，前方的跳蛋震动贴着性器带来的快感和体内深处的麻痒酸软，害易烊千玺整个腰都塌陷下去，屁股翘得更高了。

　　王俊凯单手扣着易烊千玺的腰，提着他软下去的身体，硕大的柱身在腿间紧致弹性的肌肤内冲撞着，易烊千玺被顶得满脸通红，眼尾染着媚色，回过头绵软甜糯地喊：「王先生……」

　　狭长的凤尾晕染着粉红，眼神波光流转，白嫩的臀部跟尾巴摇晃着，活像只雪地里出没的白狐狸精，淫荡又勾人，在那张满是禁欲感的五官衬托下更显娇俏销魂。

　　被揪着尾巴搅弄、烫热巨根的摩擦、跳蛋的刺激和自己手掌搓揉的快感夹击下，易烊千玺红着脸颊耳朵，紧绷着臀肉和大腿，射了出来。

　　身体软绵绵的，易烊千玺上半身贴着沙发椅面，精液沾染到胸腹，易烊千玺后知后觉地微微撑起身，低头想看看自己是不是弄脏了王先生的沙发，入目的却是夹在大腿内侧那狰狞涨红的冠状前端，忽然射出白浊的精液，喷溅出的液体有些洒在了易烊千玺的下颚和鼻尖，易烊千玺愣住了，下意识伸出舌头去舔，整张脸瞬间皱了起来，「恶……」

　　不是没闻过精液的味道，但谁没事会去吃吃看呢？易烊千玺脑中突然闪过写文的灵感，下回是不是可以写个咬咬之类的呀……？

　　「抱歉。」王俊凯喘了口气，见易烊千玺被喷洒到精液的小脸，还有呆楞的神情，以为是惹易烊千玺不舒服了，连忙用手把他脸上的东西抹掉，却被易烊千玺拍开，「等等、我还没想好呢……」

　　「啊？」想啥？射完后进入贤者时间的冥想吗。

　　小狐狸皱着眉，撑起趴跪的身体，改为跪坐在沙发上，屁股顶着掂起的脚根，以免挤压到屁股里的尾巴，「王先生，你吃过精液吗？」

　　「？」王俊凯被那纯真的眼神跟奇妙的问句给问得额冒青筋，「没有！」

　　「唔、那你说每个人的精液味道都一样吗？」易烊千玺苦思冥想，得不到王俊凯的答案，低头看看自己腹部上稍早前沾染上的体液，伸出手指一抹，又举到面前嗅了嗅。

　　眼见小狐狸伸出粉嫩嫩的舌头，就要舔上指尖，王俊凯瞠大眼扯过易烊千玺的手腕，口气凶巴巴吼他，「干什么！脑子里都想些啥呢！」

　　易烊千玺撇撇嘴，委屈。哪有想啥呀，就想知道写文的时候要怎么写呀！

　　王俊凯看着他心里窝火，把人捞过来狠狠拍了下雪白的圆屁股，接着握着尾巴根部往外扯，肛塞脱离时易烊千玺揪紧了王俊凯，抿着嘴耳根红红轻声呜咽，适应外来物的穴口不住收缩着，那处红艳艳的泛着水光，王俊凯感觉自己才刚发泄过的欲望又苏醒了。

 

 

 

 

**06.**

 

　　那天易烊千玺光溜着小屁股四处找自己脱下的衣服，楞是没找着，一时有些着急，他还想赶紧回家赶稿呢，求助的目光瞥向王俊凯，「你有看见我的衣服吗？」

　　王俊凯扼腕地看着那滑嫩嫩的翘臀，其间还有着晶莹的润滑液水光流淌，内心的理智小人正被按在地上打，怎么就收手了呢！

　　「王先生？」

　　「啊？」正在打小人的王俊凯终于把视线从白嫩嫩的两团肉上转移到易烊千玺脸上，「哦，你先去洗澡吧，我再帮你找找。」

　　「好嘞！」大概是黏糊糊也不舒服，易烊千玺放心的把找衣服的任务交给王俊凯，在王俊凯的指示下走进浴室。

　　看着易烊千玺关上门，王俊凯面对着满是狼藉的沙发，决定下回得把布沙发换成皮的了。

　　哗啦啦的水声没几分钟就停了，易烊千玺裹着大毛巾探出头来，脑袋上的头发湿答答的滴着水，「王先生，你有找到我的衣服吗？」

　　「你先穿这个吧。」王俊凯彷佛忘了把易烊千玺衣服藏起来的初衷，递过自己的白衬衫，反正这炮是打不成了，穿啥不是穿，还不如暗戳戳满足一下所有男人的愿望。

　　「头发怎么也不知道擦一下。」

　　「等等就会自己干啦！」

　　易烊千玺用毛巾随便抹了把脑袋，接过衣服后直接在王俊凯面前换上，扣上扣子后左右看了看自己的袖口，又拉拉下摆，看着看着就皱起眉头，似乎是有什么不满，「王先生……」

　　「啥？」

　　「你有没有那种特别特别大件的衬衫呢？」

　　王俊凯的衬衫穿在易烊千玺身上，肩膀宽了点，袖口稍长，衣襬堪堪遮住屁股蛋，不算太合身，但远远达不到易烊千玺的要求。

　　易烊千玺有些苦恼的咬咬嘴唇，这跟想象中的男友衬衫好像不太一样啊！那种可以甩着袖子遮到大腿的衬衫，小说里都是骗人的吗？

　　听到易烊千玺的诉求，王俊凯实在万分佩服，这人脑子里随时随地都在想他的搞基小说啊！

　　「你个大男人想穿遮大腿的衬衫，男友恐怕要有两百斤才能满足你的需求。」

　　「啊？是吗？」王俊凯凶巴巴的口吻让易烊千玺撇撇嘴，只得暂时先把男友衣play从他的发车名单里划掉，不过既然男友衬衫没得玩，易烊千玺决定还是赶快回去把他的道具体验写一写，「那算了……有没有裤子能借我穿呀？」

　　下面空空的连件内裤都没有，易烊千玺这才想到他失踪的衣服，「我衣服真不见啦？」

　　「谁知道你脱哪里去了。」王俊凯黑着张脸，塞了新买的内裤和运动长裤给他，「先穿这个吧。」

　　「哦，」易烊千玺听话穿上，看着自己衬衫配运动裤的模样，忍不住嘀咕，「好丑。」

　　王俊凯一瞬间闪过把这只白目小羊扒光扔出门外的冲动。

 

　　易烊千玺摸黑回家，轻手轻脚不吵醒家人的溜进房间，兴奋地先在床上滚了三圈，接着精神抖擞打开电 脑，趁有灵感抓紧时间码字，卡文时嗅嗅衣服上王俊凯的同款香味又能顺畅无阻地写下去。

　　天刚亮，易烊千玺终于搞定在脑中跑了许久的万字车车，错字也懒得检查就先发给他家编辑，然后心满意足抱着二十倒床上沉沉睡去。

　　没睡多久就被编辑的电话吵醒，易烊千玺在床上挣扎了几下，抵不过编辑的夺命连环叩，终究是捞过手机按了接通。

　　「易老师！」他的魔鬼编辑在电话那头的声调比平常高出了好几个分贝，「您是要转型当小黄文写手吗为什么这几章都在开车车？」

　　「啊？」易烊千玺起床气都被开车的话题赶走了，半睁着眼，「你上回还跟我说开车好点阅高呢。」

　　「不是，我说你，那啥……真的去买道具来试了？」

　　「对呀！不是你让我去的吗？」易烊千玺真是搞不懂他家编辑，让他去找人试试也是她说的，让他去买道具也是她说的，怎么真的做了还一惊一咋的。

　　「唉，」编辑透过话筒传来让易烊千玺不明所以的叹气，然后又犹犹豫豫的问，「易老师，王俊凯是谁？」

　　「？」易烊千玺这下半瞇着的眼全部睁开了，脑子里的清醒开关终于按下，「王先生？就那个帅哥啊，你怎么知道他叫啥？」

　　「……您先回答我，是不是又找他试用道具了？」

　　「……你怎么知道？」易烊千玺忍不住坐起身左右看看，编辑不会魔鬼到在他身上装监视器了吧。

　　「我怎么不知道！」编辑倒抽了口气，接着劈哩啪啦语不停歇，「你这几章攻的名字时不时给我写成王俊凯我能不知道吗！呜呜易老师原来你不是路边随便找人上了是被上吗我滴妈鸭老师您这是为艺术献身啊我赶紧去给您安排上了这库存量可以开始发连载了我一定天天帮你推首页……」

　　「什么跟什么呀！」易烊千玺一边揪着轻松熊的耳朵一边回答，「他这么帅我也不亏嘛！而且你不是嫌我车开不好吗，攻自己动手撸一撸不都一样，找人试了当然要看看受是啥样？」

　　编辑沉默了一会儿，「……您说的好有道理我竟无言以对。」

　　「是吧！」被编辑称赞了的易烊千玺点点小脑袋，同时为自己的机智点了赞。

　　「但不行啊，您这车突然开到道具去了，跟正文有啥关系，正经的炮都没打过一次呢，顺序不对！」

　　被编辑这一提醒，易烊千玺想了想，说的也是哦，「嗯，好吧那我再改改。」

　　「实在不行，你就去找你那炮友多试几次吧。」

　　「炮炮炮友？」

　　「不是吗？王俊凯啊？打炮的朋友啊！难道你们还谈恋爱啦？」

　　「……」易烊千玺曲着食指点点下巴，皱眉思考了两秒，「哦，那真的是炮友。」

　　虽然王俊凯先生是他写文时的灵感来源，攻的完美原型，光是在那边一站，都能让易烊千玺瞬间脑补出十几万字爱情大片，但恋爱，不好意思是真滴没有。

　　易烊千玺挂掉跟编辑的电话，放开轻松熊改捞起缩在旁边的二十，胡乱揉了一把，「二十──我也是有炮友的人了！」

　　想想都有点小兴奋诶？

 

　　说是要改改，但易烊千玺这两天写文的兴致不知怎地就忽然少了一半，左思右想都觉得不行，既然都是有炮友的人了，那他必须把炮友这个关系给坐实了呀！

 

 

**07.**

 

　　周末王俊凯待在家里，打扫洗衣安置新沙发，搞定后选了个舒服的姿势开始重刷海贼王，门铃响了好几声才把他从热血的中二世界里唤醒。

　　但王俊凯这人洁癖严重私领域意识清晰，会侵门踏户来按门铃的朋友几乎等于没有，更何况有啥包裹外卖肯定也是放楼下管理室他再去自取。

　　当他开门看到站在门口眨巴着水亮亮的大眼睛，嘴边抿着两个小梨涡的易烊千玺时，合理之外又意料之内。

　　王俊凯挡在门口，挑眉，「你怎么上来的。」

　　「警卫放我上来的啊。」易烊千玺举起手中的提袋晃了晃，「我说要还你衣服。」

　　「嗯，」王俊凯拿过易烊千玺手上的袋子，又上下打量他一番，「还有事？」

　　也不能怪王俊凯冷冷漠漠的，毕竟易烊千玺三番两次撩完就跑，感觉每次遇上他都没好事，不期不待不受伤害才是正解。

　　「那个，王先生。」易烊千玺面对王俊凯面无表情的驱赶也不气馁，反正在他心里王俊凯就脾气不好了点儿其他地方都还可以，嘴上凶巴巴心地还挺善良，「我有事想拜托你！」

　　「又要干嘛？」王俊凯一听就不妙，回想起前两次憋到蛋蛋快爆炸的不良回忆，本能的警惕起来。

　　易烊千玺往前站了一步，浅褐色的眼睛盯着王俊凯，满脸期待，「我希望能跟你进行一次深入交流！」

　　「你说啥？」易烊千玺靠近时传来股若有似无的奶味，王俊凯觉得这只小绵羊真是他人生中遇过的最大威胁。

　　「王先生，」易烊千玺抓住王俊凯还抱在胸前的手臂，表情真诚语气恳切，「能把你的老二放进我的屁股里吗？」

　　清脆酥软的声线不只是回荡在王俊凯脑里，还回荡在楼道里，对门的门锁疑似打开又关了起来，王俊凯震惊地瞪大眼，一掌按住易烊千玺的嘴，火速把人拉进家门，这下可好，邻居要怎么看他啊！

　　「你有病啊！」怎么有人能用清纯无辜的表情说出这种话，脑子里到底都在想啥！

　　「呜呜呜！」易烊千玺也没挣扎，嘴里呜呜呜地想反驳，心里想的却是天辣王俊凯刚刚一把将他拉进屋里关门上锁压墙上的动作行云流水一气呵成，霸道总裁是你吗王先生！

　　「你能不能正常点？」王俊凯皱眉瞪眼，易烊千玺这张白嫩嫩的小脸蛋真是让人越看越气。

　　易烊千玺乖巧点头，王俊凯才把他放开，一脱离王俊凯掌控的小羊兴冲冲的又翻起他的小背包，从里面倒腾出来之前买好的润滑液保险套灌肠冲剂以示诚意，「王先生你帮帮我吧？我们不是炮友吗！」

　　「炮友？」王俊凯被这词搞得头大。

　　小绵羊浑然不觉，「不对吗？」

　　王俊凯已经放弃劝易烊千玺正常了，只盼他善良，别又再次放他的鸟在风中垂泪到天明。

　　炮友就炮友吧，既然易烊千玺打这个主意，那王俊凯也不跟他客气了，合着他这两次手下留情都是白费力气啊！

　　「行吧，」王俊凯把易烊千玺那袋东西塞他怀里，推着他的背进浴室，「洗好了就出来。」

 

　　易烊千玺在浴室里鼓捣了快半个小时，王俊凯心路历程也起起伏伏，从周末被打扰的不爽到看见易烊千玺时忽喜忽愁的心情三温暖最后终于停格在放手干吧最好是能把人艹到哭唧唧好补偿他这几次辛苦的小兄弟。

　　王俊凯双手环胸靠在浴室门边，口气带着点不耐烦，「好了没有，你搞快点啊。」

　　「快好了快好了！等等嘛！」易烊千玺的声音混杂在水声里传出，语尾听着竟有点撒娇的意味，王俊凯顿时也凶不起来，放缓语气，「要帮忙？」

　　「好嘞！」浴室里头的水声停了，易烊千玺稀稀簌簌了一会儿包着浴巾来开门，双颊还残留着被热水蒸出的红晕，眼眸晶亮，一只刚出浴的小羊羔粉粉嫩嫩，看得王俊凯下面也硬硬刚刚。

　　王俊凯一把拉过易烊千玺，也不管是不是还在滴水，就把人拖进卧室往床上扔。

　　赤裸的小羊崽看着他的炮友王先生又转身走向衣柜，翻翻找找后手上多了条皮带折回来，脸上的表情严肃得跟罗剎一样吓人，搞得他小心脏怦怦跳，「王、王先生？」

　　「以防万一。」王俊凯抓过易烊千玺的双手，皮带在手腕上缠了两圈后紧紧束起，这次他是铁了心要搞这只羊的小屁股，必须得杜绝所有逃跑的可能。

　　手被勒住后王俊凯欺身上前推着他肩膀把他压在床上，双腿顺势被分开在两侧，全身光溜溜地暴露在王俊凯面前，易烊千玺忍不住打了个冷颤，今天的王先生看起来气势如虹，感觉自己彷佛身陷霸道总裁爱上我的剧本里面。

　　「想什么？」王俊凯看到易烊千玺又神游太虚的模样，不甚开心地捏住他的下巴，张嘴就朝那两瓣红嫩的嘴唇咬下，吸吮啃咬着处处不放过，易烊千玺被啃得疼了也就小声哼咛，惹得王俊凯下嘴的力度更大，把人的嘴唇都亲肿了，唇珠边上的皮肉还被吸咬得渗血，看起来可怜兮兮地惹人怜爱。

　　易烊千玺双手被绑着曲在胸前挺碍事的，王俊凯抓过他的手腕压在脑袋上方，低头啃上线条精致的肩颈、锁骨，在那白皙的肌肤上吸吮出一个个紫红色的印记，「上次忘记了，这个就是种草莓。」

　　「啊？」王俊凯的手指滑过刚才被吸咬的柔嫩肌肤，易烊千玺痒得一缩，想伸手去摸，双手却被桎梏在头顶无法动弹，扭动了几下无果，易烊千玺撇撇嘴，「看不到啊……你也让我吸一个？」

　　「下次吧。」王俊凯不想拖沓，有啥事先干完再说也不迟。嘴唇贴在易烊千玺胸前亲亲咬咬，全身都散发着自家沐浴乳味的小羊又香又软，让王俊凯情绪有些急躁，另一手麻利地从他纤细的腰肢往下摸索，捏上了那团奶白色的小屁股，掐掐揉揉。

　　易烊千玺双腿开开，让王俊凯的手指顺利地摸到了股间的皱褶处，刚洗完的那里还泛着湿润的水气，王俊凯指尖在周遭的软肉上戳了戳，便直接塞进去。

　　「啊！」虽然不是第一次有东西进去了，但易烊千玺还是止不住惊呼，扭扭屁股，王俊凯也没管他，径自将手指往里头伸，在湿润柔软的肠道里来回戳弄着，剪得平整的指缘不时刺压着里面软嫩的肉壁，寻找着前列腺的位置。

　　体内的指头不知是戳上了哪儿，一股让人下腹酸软的感觉涌上，反射性蜷缩身体，易烊千玺手动弹不得，曲起的腿却只能夹住王俊凯的腰身，嘴边泄出甜腻的呻吟，双眼水润地看向王俊凯。

　　王俊凯被这湿漉漉的迷茫双眼看得欲火高涨，拿过润滑液挤在易烊千玺腿间，大手胡乱抹开黏滑的液体，摸过易烊千玺翘起的性器随便撸了两把，又沿着会阴那处柔软脆弱的肌肤往下，直摸到穴口，反复涂抹上润滑，这次塞了三根指头进去。

　　易烊千玺扭着腰想躲，却被王俊凯一掌拍到了屁股上，「躲什么，是你说要的，等会儿不许躲。」

　　王俊凯的口气巨凶，易烊千玺鼓着双颊憋着气有些委屈，但又不敢说什么，躺平在那战战兢兢，倒像是要赴刑场的待宰羔羊了。

　　体内的手指像是长了眼一样净是往前列腺上戳，搞得易烊千玺眼尾殷红，难耐地扭着身体不知是该迎合这快感还是要逃，三指在穴口内搅弄戳刺而发出润滑的咕啾水声听得人心痒痒，更不用说一张眼就见到王俊凯那张脸，桃花眼此时带着一分凌厉，紧抿着的薄唇有点儿凶，像是看着猎物一样的专注神情，让易烊千玺被盯得腰腿发软。

　　王俊凯忽然把手指抽出，后穴来不及挽留般不断收缩，才刚习惯那些手指头的侵犯，空虚的感觉瞬间袭来，易烊千玺有些茫然，「王先生……」

　　王俊凯被他这软绵绵的声音喊得心烦意乱，三两下扒光自己的衣裤，早已硬挺的巨物暴露在空气中，叼着保险套撕开包装，单手一撸把套子戴上，随后握着蓄势待发的性器顶在柔软湿润的穴口，另一手掐着易烊千玺的腿根防止他逃跑，挤开缩收着的嫩肉，一点点挺进。

　　「啊…！」易烊千玺倒抽口气，与手指截然不同的粗大硬热挤开窄小的入口，硕大的前端扯平皱褶，易烊千玺眼眶瞬间湿润，全身肌肉紧绷着，被捆着的双手推拒着王俊凯的胸口，「疼！」

　　「别夹这么紧，放松点。」王俊凯才进去没多少，就被易烊千玺紧紧绞着的内壁阻挠，拍了拍圆翘的臀肉，却也不见好转，易烊千玺反而绷着腿根蜷着脚趾，泪汪汪地看他，忍痛紧咬着下唇的模样楚楚可怜，活像是受惊惧怕的红眼白兔。

　　「不行不行，」易烊千玺崩溃的感觉到王俊凯又往里塞进了一点儿，股间硬是被撑开，慌张地看着王俊凯，「我屁股要裂了！」

　　「不会的，你乖。」王俊凯见小白羊紧张又害怕，眼泪挂在眼角要掉不掉，只好安抚地亲亲他，又去摸两人交合的地方，借着润滑轻柔按压那处的软肉，「这里好好的，没坏，你放松点就行了，嗯？」

　　「我控制不了……」易烊千玺半阖着眼任由王俊凯在他脸上落下零碎的亲吻，这突如其来的亲密感是让人放松不少，但屁股里偷偷又往内推进的巨物马上将他的神经拉紧，生怕那处柔嫩的纹理被撕裂扯开，「王先生……」

　　易烊千玺酥酥软软又脆弱的低喊让王俊凯也发不了狠，耐着性子在易烊千玺身上又亲又摸，一手握住对方因害怕疼痛而疲软的性器撸弄，「你不是要学怎么做爱吗？那你要先相信我，放松、深呼吸、别怕。」

　　兴许是王俊凯温和耐心的哄骗语气起了作用，易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，一双琥珀色的眼睛又是可怜又是委屈，盯着王俊凯眨巴眨巴，听话地放松紧绷的腿和臀，深吸口气……

　　王俊凯趁这机会将胀大的巨根一举推进，易烊千玺惊讶得仰头张嘴，腰肢拱起，喊声却哽在喉间，被猛然撑开的穴肉紧紧吸附着进犯的凶器，眼角垂挂的泪珠在眨眼瞬间落下，几秒后易烊千玺才找回自己的声音，「……坏、坏了吗？」

　　「没事，这不是好好的吗？」王俊凯撑开易烊千玺的腿，拉过易烊千玺的双手让他摸摸两人连着的地方，吞吃进巨物的地方外围皮肉泛着圈白，皱褶全被撑开挤平，手指摸上去鼓胀胀的，还裹着层润滑的水感。

　　「这这这这不是血吧？」小羊崽受到了万分惊吓，被塞入巨根的那里又饱又胀，被撑至极限，连收缩都无力，感觉腿间卡了个又硬又大的东西，生怕王俊凯一动他那里就得撕扯出伤口。

　　「不是！」王俊凯真是好气又好笑，摸了把润滑液，抹在易烊千玺脸上，「哪这么容易流血。」

　　易烊千玺睁大眼看着王俊凯的手，又看看自己刚摸过那处的指尖，只有透明的润滑液沾染在上头，还一阵阵飘着蜜桃味，悬着的心才放下来，看来那些小说里写的第一次搞到流血都是骗人的了。

　　见易烊千玺又开始神游，王俊凯觉得自己似乎也不用太客气，将小羊两只又直又白的小细腿架开挂在双臂上，俯身一压，「我要动了。」

　　易烊千玺还没反应过来，塞在穴肉里的凶器忽然退出一截，又缓缓挺进，来回几次后便加快速度，在紧致的通道里抽插搅弄，易烊千玺没忍住声音，喉间低哑酥麻的呻吟随着王俊凯抽动的频率断断续续吐出，惹得王俊凯摆动腰杆的劲儿更大了。

　　「啊、啊……」那捅开身体的感觉说不上好受，易烊千玺皱着眉头有些痛苦，捆着手腕的皮带让他推在王俊凯腰腹上的手一点也使不上力，减缓不了对方抽插的动作。

　　被温热柔软包覆的感觉太过美好，王俊凯盯着不断吞含自己性器的入口，两瓣圆翘的臀肉夹得紧紧的，随着一次次捅进那处的软肉泛白、抽出时穴口嫣红，泛着润滑的水光晶亮泛滥，让人险些失控。

　　若不是易烊千玺委屈难受的呜咽传进王俊凯耳里，他恐怕就顾着大力操干，好弥补先前到嘴的肉跑了的亏。

　　易烊千玺闭着眼整张小脸皱在一起，双手委委屈屈的抵在王俊凯腰上，腿被分开无力挂在王俊凯手上，始作俑者这才想到是该让人舒服点，停下操弄的动作，握住易烊千玺可怜兮兮的性器套弄。

　　「王先生，受都这么痛吗？」易烊千玺感觉对方可怕的凶器停下，才睁开眼看着王俊凯，为什么实际操作起来比起手指跟道具都不如呀！只觉得屁股被撑得快裂了，每次插进来都像在受刑，这还怎么让人写文开车了！

　　「……」王俊凯感觉技术受到了质疑，见易烊千玺那张单纯无辜的小表情又狠不下心骂人，只好揉揉他软嫩有弹性的小屁股，「会舒服的。」

　　王俊凯在脑内搜索恶补来的知识，放慢速度在易烊千玺体内顶弄，换着不同的角度力度尝试，易烊千玺本来抿着嘴忍耐，在一次戳进后忽然没忍住声，熟悉的酸麻感蔓延开来，喉间的呻吟都甜了几分，被撸弄在手中的性器颤抖了下。

　　王俊凯知道找对地方了，也懒得废话，朝那处开始抽插，易烊千玺被顶得说不出话，本来还只觉得要被撑裂的痛感逐渐被体内那股酸热麻痒的快意淹没，每顶一下偌大的冠状前端便蹭过一次前列腺，从背脊一路麻到头皮的快感让人心慌。

　　易烊千玺能感觉到王俊凯粗长的硬热性器不断凿开体内紧紧绞着它的肉壁，惊人的尺寸戳进来时感觉要把内脏都挤歪，易烊千玺被顶得头皮发麻──好可怕。

　　原来肚子里真的会有东西在乱捅的感觉，一下一下像要把他捅开，易烊千玺本来是不信的，颤抖着身体低头看向腹部，腹肌上只覆盖一层薄薄的肚皮，再怎么用力缩着也抵不过那个不断顶弄的猛兽，平坦的腹部硬是被顶得一阵一阵的凸起，伸手去摸还有震动的感觉，太神奇了。

　　易烊千玺一边感叹着巨屌的威力准备写进文里，一边却又疼又爽不能自已，被操得七荤八素，呜咽呻吟都不像自己的声音了，又软糯又酥麻，搞得王俊凯掐着他腰胯的手更使劲，高频率地往里面柔嫩的穴肉捅。

　　「嗯啊、不……不行了、王先生……」频频被戳弄的腺体不断累积快意，热热胀胀的，积攒着一层层迭加起来，最后在易烊千玺失神的尖叫下从性器射出，汩汩精水随着王俊凯顶撞的频率从铃口冒出，易烊千玺拱着的腰蜷曲着的脚背舒展开来，胸口大力起伏喘着气，眼睑通红睫毛湿润，全身的肌肤染着高潮的粉红，白白嫩嫩的。

　　王俊凯看他爽了，趁着高潮后紧紧咬着自己的穴肉，猛烈抽插，紧致又湿热的肠道绞着粗大的肉刃，每一次挺进都紧得像第一次入侵，抽出时又恋恋不舍地吸附上来，润滑液被频繁的操弄而打成白沫，噗滋水声或着囊袋打在臀肉上的啪啪声不绝于耳。

　　易烊千玺浑身无力瘫软着任由王俊凯操干，双手曲在胸前，双腿挂在王俊凯臂弯上一晃一晃的，被王俊凯掐着的腰骨又麻又疼。

　　于是待易烊千玺从高潮的余韵缓过气来，迷迷糊糊想着下次要替王先生计时，纪录一下传说中只出现在小说里，宽肩窄腰巨屌长腿的绝世总攻打一次炮要多久，不然不是白费自己被干得屁股都麻了吗。

　　还没想明白，王俊凯顶弄的频率忽然变得又重又深，最后埋在他体内射了，射完后微微喘气颊边冒汗的王先生还挺帅，易烊千玺欣赏了一下，给他的灵感男神又打了一百分。

　　易烊千玺还想就王俊凯的颜值品头论足一番，就见王俊凯抽出埋在他体内的凶器，动作利落的摘下保险套打个结扔一边，然后迅速地拆开一个新的……？

　　「王、王先生？」易烊千玺的危机感再度上线，眨巴着湿润的眼睛看着宛如饿狼的王俊凯，深刻感觉到自己此刻就是只无力抵抗的小绵羊。

　　王俊凯看着浑身泛红、本是清纯禁欲的五官却染上情欲色彩的易烊千玺，哪能忍住只做一次，更别说那张才刚哭过的嫣红脸蛋和被咬肿的红艳双唇，都促使着王俊凯想蹂躏他的欲望。

　　为了避免被那双堪比小鹿的无辜双眼给改变心意，王俊凯把瑟瑟发抖的小羊崽翻过去，露出了湿淋淋白嫩嫩的小屁股，再次插进那个被撑开太久还没闭合，正流淌着润滑白泡的穴口里，好补回这几次没吃到人的缺。

 

 

 

 


End file.
